Repressed emotion
by sword slasher
Summary: Two shot. A bit Out of character. Jesse is planning a special dinner for Jaden, who is comming too visit him after so long. He plans on telling him his feeling, but will it all go right? Or will it all go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spiritshipping story so wish me luck. Also this is the winner of my first poll of one shots, you see I have an indecisive mind so I made the poll so every Friday I will let voters decide and then I will close it on Friday and the winning Couple gets a one shot of them done. Today was Jesse x Jaden. Hope you all have fun reading and even come too my page and vote, I have added many more couples too a total of 28 of them and all varied from shows and genre. Anyway too the story now.**

**This is a second one not the first one due too complains about just about everything I hope too make it better this time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or else Jaden would have kissed Jesse a long time ago.**

It was a snowy day in Norway Oslo, Jesse was buying some extra food or a lot more. Three days ago he had gotten a message that by tomorrow Jaden will be in his area and wanted too visit. He bought all of Jaden's favorite, from lobster too fried shrimp. Most of the food was Japanese and some Fish of Norway along with some cheese. Jesse was currently in a market street, there were various venders lined up and organized along the large street. The smell of fish and vegetables was strong in the area, Jesse navigated through the crowed with the large paper bag too his chest. He was able too maneuver out of the crowded street too his car. It was a Light blue Porsche that his father gave him when he moved out of his parents house and got himself an apartment.

Jesse put his bags on the passenger seat and drove off too his nearby apartment that was only 20 minutes away from where he was. He took a look around the town he had not seen in a long time, ever since he came back from North Academy he has been trying too memorize all of the changes that has occurred too his town ever since. Most of the important stuff was still the sames, his card store were still where they where and most of his dining restaurants too though some family places got closed down. And some areas were in construction for a new mall in the area.

Jesse got too his apartment and ran up the stairs with his bags, he cradled the bags with one hand while his other hand juggled the keys until he found the correct one and open the door too his apartment. Jesse has been making Lutefisk for days now. He constantly repeated all the steps in his head.

The first treatment is to soak the stockfish in cold water for five to six days (with the water changed daily). The saturated stockfish is then soaked in an unchanged solution of cold water and lye for an additional two days. The fish swells during this soaking, and its protein content decreases by more than 50 percent producing a jelly-like consistency. When this treatment is finished, the fish (saturated with lye) has a pH value of 11–12 and is therefore caustic. To make the fish edible, a final treatment of yet another four to six days of soaking in cold water (also changed daily) is needed. Eventually, the lutefisk is ready to be cooked.

Jesse checked his Lutefisk and found it was finally ready too be cooked.

After the preparation, the lutefisk is saturated with water and must therefore be cooked carefully so that it does not fall into pieces..

To create a firm consistency in lutefisk, it is common to spread a layer of salt over the fish half an hour before it is cooked. This will "release" some of the water in the fish meat. The salt must be rinsed off before cooking.

After doing the final preperations Jesse did the last and salted it and put it in a pot.

He let it cook and while he waited he went too check his phone if he had any messages. He walked out of his kitchen into his living room. It was un painted and only had a tv on top of a small table with a reclining chair sideways too a couch. His apartment was still new and was hoping Jaden would help him do the work on his home. He had everything in storage and had bought the paint some days ago. He grabbed his phone from the arm of the reclining chair where he sat in and put his legs up on one of the arms and turned his phone on. He searched through his messages on it and found he had gotten one from Jaden and quicksly open and read it.

'Jesse, I'm gonna arrive a bit earlier then I though can you pick me up tonight at 8.'

Jesse glanced at the clock on the corner of his screen and saw it was only 6:34, he typed back:

' 'Course Jay I'll wait outside for you on my car it's an Ice Blue Porsche.'

Jesse got up and stripped down too nothing and walked into his bathroom. All he had in his bathroom was nothing but a sink and a shower head with a curtain on a pole and a sink on the hole. He still needed too add the bath tub so he had too take a shower on the hard floor for now. He took his shower and normally he liked taking his time but since he didn't have a bathtub he had too do it quickly. He left his towel on the toilet and stepped into the range of the falling water. He relaxed as the warm drops of continues water hit his body and he felt all of the grime leave his body. He only felt this serene with three different things, when talking too his Crystal beast spirits, when being near his jay and when taking a bath or shower.

After he washed off the soap and put on a his towel he noticed his Crystal beast spirits started too appear. He gave them a wide smile. "You guys excited about seeing Jay and the neo's spacian again?" Jesse asked his creatures who agreed with him, they were all excited and after a little commotion of everyone speaking at the same time a bit, Jesse returned them into their cards after putting on a pair of pants and put his deck into it's holder on his waist. He had on the same shirt he use too wear in Duel Academy but in a navy blue color and with a pair of Black leather jeans. Jesse was determined not too let Jaden go this time until he told him his feelings for him and was made certain the Brunette would accept him. He put on the clothe that always got him stared at by just about everyone boys and girls. His hair was the same mess it always was only a bit more combed down and still wet.

He grabbed a navy blue jacket and put it on for the cold weather, he grabbed his keys and ran out. He ran down three flights stairs from the fourth floor too the first floor where he quickly got into his car that was parked right out front and got in. he quickly turn on the engine and put the air conditioner in hot. He drove off concentrating on the rode too the airport.

He got lost from time too time but thanks too his Spirits going too the skies and telling him the directions he got there albeit 30 minutes later then he wanted too but he was still on time. It was 8:04 meaning Jaden was suppose too come out in about 5 minutes after getting his bags. Jesse parked in an area that said for picking up. He grabbed his cellphone and text Jaden.

'Jay im in the end of the rode of the pick up area.'

Jesse got no reply for a while so he decided too close his eyes but almost immediately he heard thumping on his window. He saw outside and spotted his brunette waving at him. He smiled widely and open the door for him.

"Hey Jess long time no see." Jaden happily greeted the bluenette and hugged him. It had been so long since their last meeting. Jesse saw Jay yawn after he started his car and gave the brunette a pillow. "Your tired, understandable cause of the jet lag and time difference, just sleep I can wake you up when we get there." Jesse told him with a reassuring smile. He drove back too his apartment this time only in 20 minutes not getting lost as much.

He was about too wake Jaden up when he parked but, he saw the blissful sleep he was in and the face he had was too cute. Currently Jaden only had the same Duel Academy uniform he always had but he didn't have the Jacket, and he had let his hair grow a bit more too his shoulder. Jesse got out of his car and went too Jaden's side and carefully without waking him up carried him him. He closed the doors with his leg softly and carried Jaden up too his apartment. He carefully put Jaden waist too be carried with his arm while the hand that was holding him there open the lock and door of his apartment, he carefully placed Jaden on the sofa of his apartment and put a blanket over him. He placed a kiss on Jaden's forehead but he fail too notice that Jaden's eyes were open.

"Jesse?" Jaden stared up at him with curious eyes and a flushed face. Jesse paled at this and was left speachless waiting on Jaden's reaction too what he had seen happen without his permission.

To be continued

**This one shot became a two shot sorry. Your gonna have too wait too see what happens. I won't do it immediately due to finals being here starting tomorrow. So I leave you all with this. Also please no complains about the spirits not having many lines, they won't be that important too the story and the same goes for Yubel except for the slight color change in Jaden's eyes when she pops up too warn him or threaten Jesse. Review and comment please and all flames shall be used too fan my fiery aura of determination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, I decided to finish this now since I have nothing else to do. That and kids have been s throwing rocks and a big fire nearby, we think its a bored kids and being crouched down on the floor in the bathroom is really boring. I am hoping too be a bit done by the time they run away but for now considering where I live I don't wanna risk leaving my comfort of the shower. And now enjoy the love of Spiritshipping.**

**Disclaimers: I only own this idea if I did own this Jaden would haven given birth too Jesse Jr hehehe.**

**Part 2**

Jaden stared up, his eyes half open and still trying to apprehend what had just happen. He had woken up form a blissful sleep and he heard Jesse murmur something and kiss him. After a while of silence he finally reacted as his brain was finally fully functioning, he put all the pieces together. He had an evil plan on how to have fun with this until Jesse finally confessed.

"Jesse what happen you look like you saw a ghost, and why were you so close to my head anyway? ". He saw Jesse sigh in relief for a second and said it was nothing. He help him up to show him to the bedroom, as he walked Jaden noticed there was only one bed and it couldn't be more perfect. Jaden has also been hiding feelings for Jesse and with his question being confirm that Jesse also has feelings for him, he wanted to have some fun until it happen. "Wait is this the only bed?" Jaden asked in his usual curious tone, he stared up at the taller male starring straight into his eyes. "Yeah sorry Jay guess I can sleep in the Sofa." Jesse tried too leave Jaden in the room but he quickly grabbed Jesse's arm. "Wait, how about we just sleep in the same bed. I won't mind and I know you won't mind either, I mean we slept in my bed tons of times at Duel Academy, remember. "Jaden gave an honest smile at Jesse but on the inside he was enjoy the reaction he got. Jesse face was a mixture of happiness and worrisome, he could see how his forced smile made some wrinkles in his face which was one of t he obvious tells that Jesse had when he lied, and how he forced his eyes closed while he talked. "S-sure Jay." Was all Jesse could muster too say, yes he had done those things but at that time he saw him as a friend. He didn't realize his feelings for him until after he had left the Academy back to North Academy.

"Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers Jesse? I just really need to get out of these clothes before I suffocate." Jaden started to slowly strip down. He started with his jacket and shirt showing Jesse how his body has formed some more muscles over the time they had not seen each other. Jesse mouth went dry as he saw Jaden start to slowly unbutton his pants, his erection stood up in salute like a good little soldier it was. Jesse was starting to become nervous, he had too find a way too get out of this or else tonight he will be sleeping very uncomfortably in his nether regions.

"Jesse aren't you gonna take your clothe off, you always said you prefer sleeping in your boxers but didn't cause of Hassleberry and Syrus complain, so come on I won't mind." Jaden winked at him and at this point it was pure torture. If he didn't know better either life was playing him like a doll or Jaden knew and this was his punishment for staying quiet for so long.

Jaden smirked at Jesse but on the inside he had evil intentions many that even made Yubel feel sorry for the Bluenette if he didn't confess soon. He could hear Yubel try and reason with him about all of these unorthodox methods but Jaden just ignored the he/she spirit planning on doing so many things until he confessed. Jaden turned back to get on his knees on the bed acting as if to look for stuff or place some of his bags under the bed while his head was down and raising his but high enough to tease Jesse. He could faintly hear Jesse's reaction to this and it was a mix between an eep sound and a groan of ecstasy.

"I'll be back in a second kay Jay." Jesse waved off at his roommate as he ran off to the bathroom and closing the door. Finally letting the blood rush to his face, his face was as red as his Jay's jacket. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and let out a large erection of 8 inches. He did the only thing he could and jacked off as quick as possible before it killed him or humiliated him.

Jaden was still sitting on the bed after putting away the last of his stuff, he wondered what was taking Jesse so long, he went over to the bathroom door and put his ear near the keyhole and could faintly hear some groaning, moaning and some movement and already knew what he was doing. He could only smile widely praising himself mentally seeing that his plan was working. He waited a total of 30 minutes until a half naked Jesse came out. He was wearing only a plain turquoise pair of boxers. He was obviously blushing but trying to will it away as he walked and got himself inside the bed and under the covers.

They said their good nights and the next stage of Jaden plan started. He fainted being asleep but could feel Jesse was starring at him and decided to start. He started to mumble in his sleep as he started to cuddle into Jesse chest. He could feel all the muscle the bluenette had acquired while they were separated. To say that Jaden was aroused was an understatement he couldn't have a good look when Jesse came out cause he practically ran to the bed and hid under the covers. This plan was kinda starting to backfire since now all Jaden wanted to do was nibble on Jesse nipples but that could give him away and the fun would stop. He had to suck it up and stick with pressing their bodies together, he cuddled and put his arms around Jesse neck and nuzzled in comfortably until he was literally on top of Jesse when he turned. He could feel their body heat and every inch possible neatly and snuggle together. He felt a pair of long strong arms wrap around him, he peek a bit and saw Jesse was hugging, he felt Jesse lean down a bit and whisper into his ear.

"I love you Jaden."Jesse whispered lovingly thinking Jaden was fast asleep in a nice dream.

"I know." Jaden replied making Jesse practically jump from a heart attack. Jaden ended up falling on the ground.

Jaden rubbed his back where he fell as he adjusted himself into a better position on his knees in a sitting position. Jesse was still on the bed looking down on him while breathing heavily from surprise and a hand on his chest.

"JAY YOU WERE AWAKE YOU NEARLY SCARED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME" Jesse practically screamed still frazzled over what had just happened. Jaden just smirked and hopped into the bed and hugged him. "I'm sorry I was having to much fun torturing you until you confessed." Jesse finally realized what had just happened. Jaden did see him kiss him that time and had heard him say his innermost feelings about him. He gulped as he looked down at Jaden a bit scared of what Jaden answer will be. He noticed that Jaden was normal as if he didn't care. He sighed thinking if he was rejected he would still at least have his friend. Had he left his eyes opened he would have noticed the Brunette kiss him. Jaden had lifted himself a bit up to Jesse and stole his first kiss, he didn't wanna wait any longer. He threw himself at him, they fell back onto the pillows of the bed. Jaden was ravaging Jesse mouth, it took some time but Jesse's mind finally started to work again and he s tarted to kiss back. Both of them were moaning and hands exploring each others bodies. Hungry tongues exploring the crevice and every inch of each others mouth.

They stayed like this for as long as they could but sadly their lungs needed oxygen so they had to brake the kiss.

"One thing I don't get, if you knew all along why keep it to yourself all this time?" Jesse asked curious to why Jaden would put him through all of that and for how long was it on purpose. "More fun that way I think my favorite part was your reaction to when I started stripping and you had to go jack off." Jaden stared up at him giggling madly almost evil while Jesse blushed from embarrassment. Jesse grabbed hold of Jaden and pinned him down on the bed laying on top of him and resting his head on top of him and his arm wrapped rightly around him making sure he has his arms locked. " Then as punishment I won't let you out of my arms reach for the rest of the night and tomorrow you got to go on a date with me." Jesse said feeling relieved as if a huge weight had been lifted from him and now it was replaced by pure bliss. Jadens struggled but eventually gave up and fell asleep. When Jesse felt that he was finally asleep he gave him one last kiss on his head and fell asleep happy that his feelings were returned. And hoping that Jaden would move in with him and not leave him behind.

The end?

**Don't know when im gonna upload this chapter so im gonna write this now. Theres a bit of a rainstorm here in the little island I live in on the Caribbean so wh at do you think one is to do? well WRITE until internet comes back of course, so please I hope non of you are mad from the delay. Exams finished last week and after the brake (and no internet) I decided to finally finish this and some other stories. Please go inside of my profile and vote on my poll if you guys want more one shots and choose as many as you liked well I think limit is 11 this time. Anyway just vote and review if you want me to continue I need 4 reviews if you guys want a chapter of the date and other stuff I got planned. I will try to upload every two week or so. See ya all when my internet comes back bye bye.**


End file.
